una historia de un erizo
by amaro pino
Summary: lee la historia no seas flojo


titulo: la historia de alex el ciborg

ADVERTENCIA!: si no te gustan los fan characters de sonic pues no lo leas ya que es la historia de un fan character de sonic, si tiene errores argumentales díganme y yo intentare corregirlo

capitulo 1: la creacion

una vez un científico que no se sabe su nombre que estaba creando algo, el tenia una inteligencia por arriba de eggman pero por debajo de la de tails, el creo a alex un ciborg para proteger gente y que para el era como un hijo, cuando lo termino de construir que tardo 2 a os y el científico ya tenia 23 a os, cuando lo libero el tenia varias preguntas de donde estaba y quien era. pd: desde este capitulo 2 la historia se relatara desde la vista de amaro.

capitulo 2: enseñandole a un cibor.

unos días después el señor que le llamaremos papa me enseño cosas como el poder hablar y contar, ha beses el me enseñaba a jugar cosas que el llamaba "vídeo juegos" yo jugué varios y luego me enseño cosas como comer y una obvia que seria ver tv, yo me fui a dormir a la capsula de donde salí.

una semana después.

mientras comía, un pedazo de metal de la base donde vivía con papa se rompió y se me clavo en el ojo, yo grite del dolor y papa me puso anestecia para que no doliera y me durmiera para repararme y reponer la piel cintetica.  
unos dias despues.

cuando logre salir de mi capsula ya no tenia dolor pero cuando me vi al espejo me faltaba el ojo derecho y tenia una gran cicatriz pero no me dolía, una vez cuando salia con papa de compras vi a un tipo que estaba pateando a un perro, fui corriendo a por el tipo y lo agarro del cuello de su ropa y le grite "TU QUE TE CREES PEDAZO DE ANIMAL!?" el saco un arma y me disparo en la cabeza, yo me desmaye pero antes de eso vi al tipo correr por un callejón para escapar, yo me desperté y vi que no tenia nada y papa me pregunto "estas bien alex?" yo le pregunte "si pero porque ya no me duele" el me dijo "cuando te implante la anestesia, en tu recuperación te puse regeneración" yo le pregunte "pero si tengo regeneración porque aun no se me regenera el otro ojo?" el me dijo "te lo diré en casa".

en casa.

"bueno dime" papa me dijo "bueno es que cuando te puse el suero de la regeneración ya te había quitado el ojo para que no doliera y el suero regenera todo el cuerpo del usuario pero como ya no tenias el ojo en ese momento y como ya no lo tenias el suero no lo detecto y no lo pudo regenerar" yo le dije ok y fui a dormir.

una hora despues.

cuando desperté vi a papa que escribía algo que alcance a leer "cuando se enoja su ojo y cicatriz se ponen de color rojo oscuro, cuando esta feliz su ojo y cicatriz se ponen de color verde, cuando esta triste su ojo y cicatriz se ponen de color agua marina, cuando quiere vomitar su ojo y cicatriz se ponen de color verde oscuro, cuando esta avergonzado por algo su cicatriz y ojo se ponen de color un poco rojo y rosa, cuando esta durmiendo o no haciendo nada su ojo se pone de color gris y su cicatriz se pone de color gris oscuro".

unos dias despues.

mientras caminábamos unos asaltantes nos apuntaron con armas y yo del susto vi que me salio fuego de las manos, los asaltantes del susto dispararon y de repente salio una barrera de fuego que salio del suelo que iso que se derritieran las balas, ellos corrieron y so me caí asustado de lo que asía y papa me abrazo y me agarro de las manos y dijo que me calmara.

unos minutos despues.

cuando llegamos a casa y papa me enseño a como controlar ese poder de fuego, mientras comía palomitas que yo ise papa trajo algo que era una esmeralda verde, yo al verla mis ojos se concentraron en la esmeralda y cuando la toque sentí una energía ilimitada, papa me dijo que cuando vi la esmeralda mi ojo y cicatriz se pusieron del color de la esmeralda, yo le dije que sentí que una voz me hablo en la cabeza y que sentí una energía ilimitada, cuando volví a tocar la esmeralda la voz que escuche era femenina y supe eso ya que la escuche mejor, esa voz dijo "chaos control" yo dije eso con la esmeralda en la mano y de repente el tiempo se paro y todo se puso de un color negativo, yo me moví y de repente todo volvió a la normalidad, papa me dijo que como ise eso ya que desaparecí por un segundo y aparecí al lado suyo, yo ise lo mismo y me moví fuera de la base, yo decidí quedarme con la esmeralda por si-acaso.

capitulo 3: muerte.

mientras dormía papa me grito preocupado "ALEX, CORRE!" yo fui a ver y vi que unos tipos armados le apuntaban a papa dijeron "AHORA QUIEN RIE!?" vi que eran los mismos tipos de antes y le dispararon a papa yo llore y decidí aser el chaos control con la esmeralda verde para escapar, ya que no quería dañarlos o matarlos, me senté en un callejón para estar solo y después logre trabajar unos dos meses como vendedor de hot dogs pero como dije dure dos meses ya que la policía dijo que no tenia permiso para eso y me cerraron el lugar.

capitulo 4: conociendo a alguien de color azul.

cuando sali a comprar vi una aura azul que paso a super velocidad y lo vi por unos segundos, vi que era un erizo azul y vi que estaba corriendo y se iso bola para destruir unos robots que estaban destruyendo la ciudad, un tipo que tenia gafas y un gran bigote que me vio y me apunto con uno de sus robot y me disparo, el erizo azul me agarro y se movió a un lado y me cai por la super velocidad a la que me movió, el erizo empeso a atacar a todos los robots al mismo tiempo y los destruyo, el tipo con bigote grito "ESTA ES LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE ME DERROTAS SONIC!" al terminar de decir eso se fue y el erizo me ayudo a levantarme y dijo "perdón por eso es que eggman nunca se rinde" yo le dije "na no es nada a y oye como te llamas?" el me dijo "sonic, sonic el erizo" yo le dije "alex el erizo, es un gusto" de repente apareció un zorro con dos colas y un echidna, el echidna pregunto "están bien?" sonic dijo "si, estamos bien, oye mira este chico que me encontré" el echidna me saludo y dijo "hola me llamo knuckles, knuckles el echidna" el zorro me dijo "yo me llamo tails, tails el zorro de dos colas" yo les pregunte "oigan ustedes saben que es esto?" yo sace la esmeralda y ellos se sorprendieron, sonic me pregunto "de donde sacaste esa esmeralda caos?" yo le dije un poco triste entrecortando las frases de mi tristesa "mi...papa...me la dio" sonic vio que mi cicatriz se puso de color agua marina, mi ojo también y que estaba con cara de tristeza, el me pregunto "oye estas bien?" yo le dije "si...es que mi papa murió por unos asaltantes" tails me dijo "oye si quieres te encontramos un hogar donde puedas vivir" yo le dije "no gracias estoy bien asi" ellos tres se fueron y yo me quede sentado en un techo.

capitulo 5: un amigo mientras observaba la ciudad vi que estaban atacando la ciudad y que sonic estaba perdiendo contra eggman, yo fui corriendo y salte por el techo lanzandole fuego a los robots de eggman, lance un poco de fuego con mis manos para caer lento y ayude a sonic a levantarse, eggman grito "NO IMPORTA CUANTOS ERIZOS ESTÚPIDOS TRAIGAN! LOS ARE AÑICOS!" eggman presiono un botón y aparecieron miles de robots y otros robots enormes que eran 4 beses el tamaño de sonic, le agarre la mano a sonic y lo lance que iso que se moviera muy rápido y yo use el chaos control con la esmeralda caos y empece a lanzar fuego a los robots, sonic empeso a girar sobre el y dijo "REDY!...GO!" sonic empeso a moverse a super velocidad, me agarro del brazo y yo me ise bola y lance fuego, sonic y yo nos isimos bola al mismo tiempo asiendo una bola de fuego que iba a super velocidad, sonic y yo paramos y chocamos los cinco y eggman grito "ES HORA DE DESTROZARLOS A TODOS!" eggman presiono un boton en su peque a nave y apareció un enorme robot que era como 10 veses el tama o de los otros robots enormes, yo le lance fuego pero no le ise nada, sonic giro sobre el que lo llamaba spin dash y fue a atacar al robot pero el robot lo golpeo que iso que chocara con migo, yo dije "rayos mejor libero mi 100%" yo grite y un aura de fuego salio y empece a pelear con el robot, sonic iso algo que llamaba sonic boost, el fue muy rapido lo que iso que me mareara un poco, sonic me agarro del brazo y empese a correr con el, el aura que salia de sonic cuando iso el sonic boost le salio otra aura que era de fuego, el robot empeso a disparar o agarrarnos pero no lo logro, sonic giro y se fue atras y volvió a girar apuntando al robot de eggman y de lo rápido que íbamos saltamos y atravesamos al robot, sonic y yo paramos, eggman salio volando con su nave.

capitulo 6: tu sombra

sonic y yo corrimos por la ciudad solo por diversión para ver quien era mas rápido, sonic uso toda su velocidad que iso que yo me sorprendiera pero el me agarro y recorrimos toda la ciudad, yo use el chaos control para visitar a knuckles, el estaba cuidando una esmeralda gigante, el estaba sentado protegiéndola yo la toque y sentí la misma voz que cuando toque por primera ves mi esmeralda que para mi es mi amuleto de la suerte, knuckles me dijo que era la esmeralda de esmeraldas...LA ESMERALDA MADRE, yo le dije "porque la cuidas?" el me dijo "la esmeralda madre ase que esta isla se mantenga volando" yo me sorprendí y me senté a un lado de la esmeralda para cuidar la esmeralda madre también, cuando fui a donde estaba sonic no lo encontré en ningún lado de la ciudad y busque en cada esquina y callejón como por 2 horas, me senté en un edificio y vi un helicóptero que era de los militares y vi que sonic estaba sentado ai y use el chaos control para tele-portarme junto a sonic y dije "que tal sonic" los militares me vieron y sonic me agarro del brazo y salto a el ala del helicóptero, los dos sacamos un pedazo de el ala y saltamos, yo ise el chaos control para aparecer en el suelo, empesamos a aser skate con los pedazos de metal, unos robots aparecieron y empesaron a disparar, sonic me agarro del brazo y fuimos corriendo por la ciudad, cuando pasaron unas horas de escape vimos un erizo que estaba parado en un robot destruido, vi que era parecido a sonic y ese impostor que iso quedar mal a sonic iso el chaos control con una esmeralda chaos roja, después de eso miles de militares, yo agarre a sonic e ise el chaos control, aparesi en el bosque y el sonic falso estaba ai también, yo le dije "como te llamas?" el dije "shadow...shadow el erizo" sonic fue a pelear con shadow, yo le ayude usando el chaos control pero shadow también lo iso y empece a pelear con el en el tiempo que se paraba el tiempo, cuando acabo el chaos control sonic cargo el spin dash y dijo "REDY!...GO!" shadow había echo lo mismo y sonic me agarro y empesamos a pelear con shadow, cuando paramos shadow dijo "SU FALTA DE HABILIDAD ES UNA OFENSA PARA TODOS LOS ERIZOS! Y ME ASEGURARE QUE DESAPAREZCAN DEL MAPA!" shadow iso el chaos control y nos golpeo pero el chaos control de el lo podía parar mas rápida mente y por esa habilidad mejor que la mía iso que nos humillara a mi y a sonic que iso que de tantos golpes nos desmayemos.

pd: el capitulo siguiente sera relatado por shadow.

capitulo 7: ser bueno

después de la paliza que le di a esos dos erizos me senté en un edificio ya que eggman me traiciono lanzándome a la ciudad con una capsula solo por ver el potencial que alcanzo ese erizo gris en la pelea y de su conexión con las esmeraldas, vi que ese erizo se acercaba y decía "tu también se sientes que no eres original verdad?" yo le dije "a que te refieres?" el me respondió "me refiero en que sientas que no eres el unico en el mundo o en nuestro caso no ser el único erizo de nuestro tipo, osea una creación genética...yo se que ambos fuimos creados con un propósito...ayudar a la gente" yo le dije "como sabes eso?" el me mostró una hoja que tenia una imagen mía en una capsula que decia "la forma de vida perfecta...SHADOW el sera echo para ayudar gente y mas a mi hija maría, el esta en progreso y ayudara a mucha gente. escrito: dr. gerald robotnik." despues de eso me mostro otra que era la misma pero con otro escrito "la forma de vida shadow los acabara a todos, ustedes me arrebataron a mi hija maría y yo les arrebatare la vida a todos, shadow traerá caos. escrito: dr. gerald robotnik." yo me sorprendí y el me dijo "y que elijes, ser bueno y ayudar gente, matar y traer el caos al mundo o ser un anti-héroe y aser el mal y el bien" al terminar de decir eso el se fue con el chaos control.

capitulo 8: el ark

estaba sentado en un edificio viendo la ciudad cuando llego sonic y me pregunto "oye desde que me dijiste que tu padre fue asesinado, porque casi siempre estas feliz?" yo le dije "bueno mi papa dijo que aunque el muriera siempre tenia que recibir el futuro con buena cara" sonic y yo corrimos por la ciudad pero por la noche vimos una luz verde que era un rayo lazer que destruyo un pedazo de la luna y vimos que era una base, eggman apareció en la tv y dijo "CIUDADANOS DE STATION SQUARE LES DIGO QUE LA LUNA QUE USTEDES CREÍAN ERA UNA BASE LLAMADA ARK Y LES DIGO QUE SI NO ME DAN 1 MILLÓN DE DOLARES USARE EL RAYO DEL ARK EN USTEDES Y COMO PRUEBA!" eggman cargo el rayo del ark y lo disparo a la luna real y le iso un cráter que se veía desde la tierra, sonic y yo vimos que una nave se dirigia a la base y sonic y yo saltamos adentro para ir.

en el ark.

cuando llegamos vimos que también estaban knuckles, tails, una eriza rosa y shadow, knuckles me saludo y le pregunte "oye como llegaron aquí?" el me dijo "emmmmm hablamos con un robot para que nos prestara una nave"

FLASHBACK.

"DANOS LA MALDITA NAVE O TE METEREMOS PLOMO ASTA EN LAS OREJAS!"

FIN DEL FLASHBACK.

"bueno y que aremos con el ark?" la eriza rosa me vio a mi, a sonic y a shadow y dijo "cual de ustedes es sonic?" sonic y shadow dijeron "el del medio es sonic" ella me fue a abrazar, yo me sonroje y dije "te equivocas de erizo es el del otro lado!" le dije a shadow "al parecer elegiste ser héroe" el me dijo si e intente mover a amy pero ella ni se inmutaba, creo que era un poco ciega o que se olvido como era sonic, me vio otra ves y vio que no era sonic, me soltó y dijo "a perdón que me equivoque de erizo" yo le dije ok y le dije a los cuatro "muy bien vamos a por eggman!" fuimos a por eggman meintras aparecian robots, yo dispare fuego para destruirlos, knuckles los golpeo, tails uso el tornado transformado disparando y sonic y shadow asían el homing atack, shadow me ense o algo que se llamaba chaos spear que era una lanza echa del poder del chaos, shadow y yo isimos el chaos spear y yo ise una version que llame FLAME SPEAR que era una chaos spear que le sale fuego que al chocar lanza tres mas peque as que rebotan 5 beses antes de desaparecer y sale fuego de donde choca, cundo llegamos vimos a un robot que era 6 veses el tama o de shadow, yo decidi pelear junto a shadow contra el robot mientras sonic, knuckles y tails fueron a buscar a eggman, shadow y yo lanzamos chaos spears y yo lanze flame spears, y cuando el robot cargo un rayo que nos mataría, shadow lanzo un chaos spear y yo un flame spear los dos al mismo tiempo que se unieron e iso SUPER CHAOS FLAME SPEAR de tanta potencia de ese ataque atravesó el rayo y destruyo el robot, fuimos a por eggman asiendo el chaos control, cuando llegamos vimos a todos que veían una pantalla y era dr. gerald robotnik que decía que el ark caería a la tierra y de la velocidad la destruiría.

capitulo 9: el poder de las esmeraldas.

la nave empeso a temblar y vimos por la ventana que estábamos cayendo a la tierra, knuckles grito "SAQUEN LAS ESMERALDAS! ESA DEBE SER LA FUENTE DE LA CAÍDA!" intentamos de todas las formas quitar las esmeraldas pero no pudimos y eggman dijo "las esmeraldas están clavadas con energía magnética", fuimos a destruir lo que activaba la energía magnética y al terminar las esmeraldas aparecieron en un lugar y al ir apareció un monstruo gigante que se llamaba BIOLIZARD y apareció otra casi mas grande y shadow dijo "IMPOSIBLE! SOLO EXISTE UN PROTOTYPO DE LA FORMA LA FORMA DE VIDA DEFINITIVA!" eggman dijo "alex se que te sonara raro pero esa otra criatura es tu hermano!" yo me sorprendí y dije "A QUE TE REFIERES!?" el me respondió "mi abuelo conoció a tu padre e intento aser lo mismo que el, pero no lo logro y creo a esa criatura!" yo le dije a shadow "tu ya sabes que debemos aser" el me dijo si con la cabeza y grito "KNUCKLES USA LA ESMERALDA MADRE PARA PARAR A LAS ESMERALDAS!" después de decir eso yo y shadow lanzamos chaos spears para atacar al biolizard y a la otra criatura que se llamaba BIOLIZARD 2.0 al ver que se llamaba así dije en mi mente "se le estaban acabando las ideas a gerald al crear a mi supuesto hermano" el biolizard 2.0 disparo de su boca un rayo que yo esquive pero por donde pasaba explotaba, yo ise el flame spear y cuando una de los pedazos del flame spear choco con la parte de arriba del biolizard yo y shadow nos dimos cuenta que ese era su punto débil, después de lanzarle como tres o cuatro chaos spears y flame spears esas criaturas isieron el chaos control y el biolizard se fundió en el cañón del ark y la otra criatura se fusiono con el biolizard creando algo que se llamaba LA FORMA DE VIDA PERFECTA, sonic y shadow agarraron las esmeraldas y sonic dijo "necesitaremos tu ayuda" yo le dije "pero yo solo puedo controlar mi esmeralda verde" el dijo "ya eres del equipo" yo saque mi esmeralda y junto a shadow y sonic liberamos todo el poder de las 7 esmeraldas caos, y nos transformamos en algo que llamaban super forma, el pañuelo que tapaba mis puas se salio y se revelaron mis púas asía arriba y todo mi pelaje se puso de color dorado casi blanco, yo me sorprendi y dije "que estamos esperando, VAMOS!" fuimos volando y nos enfrentamos a la forma de vida perfecta, sonic iso el super sonic boost golpeando a *mejor le digo super biolizard* super biolizard asiendo que se da ara, yo lanze varias super flame spears para da arlo y shadow lanzo super chaos spears da andolo y el super biolizard lanzo miles de bolas de energia lo que nos da o y aprovecho el momento para aumentar la velocidad de la caida, fuimos lo mas rapido que pudimos y para acabarlo isimos el boost los tres al mismo tiempo y lo matamos, el ark seguía cayendo y para pararlo intentamos aser el chaos control pero yo al ver que no funcionaba dije "chicos fue un gusto conocerlos y pasar todos estos días con ustedes" yo los tele-porte a dentro de la nave y libere todo mi poder excediendo mis limites e use un chaos control masivo tele-portando a todo el ark a su pose original lo que paro la caída pero el exceder mis limites no pude aguantar y caí ala tierra lo que causo mi muerte por la caída. escritor: ?.

?: bueno se que se preguntaran quien soy pero soy sonic y les quería decir que alex fue una buena persona y que se que muchos de ustedes no saben como lo pase con el y el fue una buena persona, era un muy buen amigo y para shadow era como un hermano, les a hablado sonic el erizo y adiós.

FIN


End file.
